Thoughts before the fall
by Suto-Chan
Summary: Dumbledore's thoughts before he died.


A/n: I own nothing. Just another POV story this time regarding Dumbledore before he died, hope you like it. New Chance readers: chapter is on the way, so please bear with me.

**Thoughts before the fall **

I knew I didn't have much time left, all I knew was that I needed to see Severus and make sure he knew the plan and would follow through it. I know it's going to be a burden on him but it was necessary. My strength was fading, and with guarantee that Severus is killing me I know that my mind won't be violated from one of Voldemort's fledglings, at my present strength I doubt that I would have enough will to put up the necessary mental skills required of me. The air feels lovely as I fly, I maybe dying soon but it's these simple pleasures that make me happy. I look over at Harry, knowing his soon approaching fate and know that he doesn't have much time left either, but he should enjoy the time he has left and not be burdened by his approaching death.

We finally made it to the tower, I saw the dark mark, and knew it was time; time for me to die. Even though I knew it was part of the plan I guess I didn't think I would be so life changing. This whole year I keep thinking, the what-ifs and what would I change. I look up at the dark mark, lost in my thoughts, and barely heard Harry.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked me, but I still was lost in my thought, and I knew one thing I need to see Severus, and make sure the plan is all set, and to tell him everything. "Is it the real Mark? Has someone definitely been—Professor?" I look at Harry clutching my chest with my hand blackened hand, suddenly realizing that I haven't been paying attention. It seems my multitasking isn't as good as it once was. I only can think of one thing, telling Severus and getting him to do the deed.

"Go and wake Severus," I told Harry as he gave me the look, telling me that I am crazy or have lost, probably both knowing him. I tried to keep my voice as clear as possible, so that Harry got my point. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here."

"But—"said Harry, questioning me, as usual. He has too much of his father in him, except unlike James he is more courageous and stronger than him. I do wish that he would trust me, even though I am old I am not senile as of yet, I still have like another 10 years before that. When dealing with Harry it is best to remind him of his promises and his word.

"You swore to obey me, Harry –go!" I told him raising my voice a bit to get my point across, which it did as Harry finally left to do what I told him. I swear that boy will end up killing himself before it is time if he doesn't learn to listen better. Just when I thought everything was going to be ok, we both heard a sound of someone coming, and I saw Harry coming back, I tried to wave him back but the head strung fool doesn't listen. I casted a wordless Freezing charm on him, before my wand was expelled out of my hand.

I knew who cast the spell before I even turned around to see a student who I have had many a regrets about, Draco Malfoy. "Good evening, Draco." This is the time, now or never to correct a mistake I should of done years ago, starting with year one, six years ago. I saw that this person needed help but I didn't give it to him, I saw that there was good in him but I was always so occupied to make time for it. Draco's goodness is something that needed to be nurtured in the right environment, so it can grow and become a force that couldn't be back down, but I have failed that. Draco wouldn't be here right now pointing a wand at me, with a dark mark on his arm, and a face that shows fear and anguish.

"Who else is here?" asked Draco, reminding me I forgot to hide the second broom, well time for me to get Draco's mind on something else.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Curiosity didn't kill the cat in my opinion, it only made it stronger, and so I am quite curious about a lot of things.

"No," he told me with a face of confusion, and still of fear. "I've got back up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight." Well that sparked my curiosity, I thought the school was impenetrable; I tried my best to get it that way, I always did think that Mr. Malfoy was an brilliant student, why hadn't I seen it before.

"Well, well, very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" I said to him as I was impressed that he beat me in a way.

"Yeah, right under your nose and you never realized!" he said, starting to be short of breath, looking like he was hyperventilating. This only reminded more how evil Voldemort was, making a kid take the Dark Mark and commanding him to kill. I hope Harry saw this, the look on Draco's face, so that he would know that there is always hope in people, and that they are not everything that they seem.

"Ingenious, yet…forgive me…where are they now? You see unsupported." I told him to find out more where the death eaters were and how much time I had and how much time Severus had before he did the deed.

"They meet some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long….I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do." Draco told me as the realization, of his task spread across his face. I knew he didn't want to kill me or anyone at all. His face showed it all and I knew I had to try to help him in what ways I could.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," I told, knowing full well he couldn't do it. Draco just stared at me. I flashed him a smile, showing him I knew he could do it, in a caring way. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." I told him wishing I could hug him.

"How do you know?" he told me, "You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done!" His voice came out strong but I knew it wasn't what he truly felt. I knew of the things he did, thanks to Severus. I had grown close to him in these last 16 years and I knew I trusted him with my life. When Severus came to me after Lily Potter's death I knew that he would be loyal to me no matter what. There truly is no greater power than love. As seen with Harry, how he had defeated Voldemort at the mere age of one. It is also this great power that caused Severus to change from the side of dark to the side of light.

"Oh yes I do, you almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts….So Feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it." I told him, even though I knew the answer. I knew his heart wasn't in it. I heard the story from Ms. Myrtle myself about Draco crying in the bathroom and not know what to do about his task. Draco shouldn't trust ghost they know too much for their own good.

"It has been in it! I've been working on it all year, and tonight—"Draco said before a scream tore through the night, making him stiffen. I knew he didn't have the heart for it or that he was a killer since he couldn't even hear a person scream a heart-wrenching scream without freezing up.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," I told him to try to relax him, and get him to calm down and back on track. "But you were saying…yes, you have managed to introduced Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought impossible….How did you do it?" I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer I truly did wonder how he did it. Draco just stood there in a trance; his faced showed his fear and all his emotions. I needed a plane to get him back on track, "Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone. What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you don't really need help….I have no wand at the moment….I can't defend myself." Draco just looked at me with pleading eyes, I knew I wouldn't be good if the Death Eaters came and saw him just frozen in place. Only one last thing to try to wake him out of this state; hurt his pride. "I see, you are afraid to act until they join you."

That did it; Malfoy gave me the glare of death, "I'm not afraid! It's you who should be scared" Draco snarled at me. Finally he is back to normal, now I have to keep him talking till Severus gets here. Why couldn't Harry do what he was told, Severus should have been here by now if he listened. I guess I will have to make do till he comes. I know that I will die soon but I am ready. Severus I am truly sorry for what I put you through.


End file.
